It's lonely in here
by pikachu203
Summary: Gift! fic for 1mNobody! Xion is alone in Sora's heart and she wants Roxas to be back with her. Maybe her wish will come true. Roxas x Xion. One-shot. Sorry I'm bad at summaries


**It's lonely in here**

** This is a fan fiction for 1mNobody, because they were kind enough to write a Terra x Aqua fic for me. (Thank you so much for that by the way!)**

** I can honestly say I have not worked with this pairing before though it seems interesting.**

**(Xion's POV)**

I stared out over the ocean from my perch on the tree with the star-shaped fruit. I thought I'd been there for six days, but I wasn't quite sure if time passed the same way here as it did outside. I didn't quite understand this place. How could it be so huge? There was an entire island in here. One entire empty island.

Well… There was the kid who looked like Roxas, but he seemed to always be whispering and crying about his lost friends or something. I could sympathize with him, but still, that quality made him antisocial. Usually he just wandered around sadly without saying a word to anyone. I certainly hoped that I didn't end up like him in the end.

I did have my memories to hold onto. I mean there was the clock tower and the sunsets and Axel and Roxas. And Roxas…

I shook off the weird feeling I got in the empty pit of my chest. _Right… Roxas._

I knew that Riku hadn't gotten him into Sora's heart yet, otherwise he would be here with me. That bothered me a bit. I couldn't help but worry that something had gone wrong, I mean, it had been a while since I'd gotten there. At least I thought it had been a long time, because I was losing track of the sunrises and the sunsets.

I gazed out over the ocean as the sun set, unconsciously putting my hand up to my mouth every once in a while and licking the air for a second before I realized that there was no ice cream there. The sun slowly vanished under the horizon and I relaxed on the tree trunk, arching my neck a little farther back so that I could see the stars.

I stared at them for several hours because I felt like I really had nothing better to do than stare at the stars like I was trying to count them all. After a few moments I noticed something though. A star seemed to be getting bigger.

I squinted at it for a moment and realized that it wasn't actually getting bigger. It was getting _closer_. The star was streaking out of the sky and towards the island. I squinted at it more to try and see if it had a shape or if it really was just an orb of light crashing from the heavens.

The more I looked at it, the more I thought it looked like a person. As it got closer I realized they were covered in tiny particles of light and crashing towards the ocean.

The person hit the water hard and sent up a huge tower of water in a splash above them. I ran to the edge of the smaller island and dove into the water, reaching for the boy who'd fallen out of the sky and grabbing his arm. I managed to pull him up to the surface, but I was gasping for breath as I did. I didn't even look to see who it was as I dragged him out of the water and onto the sand, breathing hard from carrying the weight of two people out of the water.

I coughed hard onto the sand, spitting up salt water that I'd accidentally swallowed. I didn't want to taste it again, it held too many memories. I slowly turned to see who I'd rescued and if I had a heart, it would've skipped a beat just then.

"Roxas…"

Roxas groaned and spat up some water before sitting up slowly and looking around, his eyes catching mine. We stared at one another for a long moment, his gaze curious, mine full of happiness, "Xion?"

I threw my arms around him, moving one hand up to feel the back of his spiky hair, making sure that this was real and not a dream. He slowly hugged me back, "I thought that you were dead."

I laughed, "Nope, just here in Sora's heart. I was worried you wouldn't get here."

Roxas looked around, "Sora's heart looks like Destiny Islands?"

I shrugged, "Well, you know what they say, 'home is where the heart lives'."

Roxas released a laugh and said, "I guess that makes sense. I'm glad you're here and that I didn't lose you forever though."

I smiled at him and whispered, "Well I'm glad I have you back too."

He ruffled my hair and quickly tapped his lips against my forehead for a moment. I felt my cheeks heat up and I asked, "Roxas, what was that?"

"Well, I overheard this girl in Neverland talking about it. Apparently it's called a thimble," he replied, smiling.

"A thimble, huh," I asked and he nodded.

There was a long moment of silence before I asked, "Do you think I can have another one?"

He smiled but this time instead of putting his lips on my forehead, he pressed them gently against mine. I loved the new feeling of his lips on mine, though I didn't quite understand why. I started feeling dizzy and realized that was probably because I hadn't taken a breath yet. I took a small breath in through my nose, but then Roxas pulled my closer to him and our noses gracelessly bumped together like two novice lovers.

When we finally separated I smiled, "I really liked that."

He slowly sat down on the beach, "I never thought the stars could be so pretty."

He gestured for me to sit with him and I did, leaning my head on his shoulder, "Neither did I."

Suddenly, it didn't feel quite so lonely in Sora's heart anymore. After all, I had Roxas with me. And he was all I could ever need.

**The End**

** I hope you liked it! **

** Feel free to leave a review but please don't flame.**


End file.
